sasusaku part 1 school trouble
by narutarded-08
Summary: sasuke returns to school and sakura has to avoid untill somthing very much unexpected hapens!
1. school trouble

_**As he stood there shirtless her stared at her from across the room.**_

_**"one glance......just one glance to let me know if she still cares for me"**_

_**He said to himself.**_

_**He watched.**_

_**And nothing.**_

_**As he walked off he felt somthing grab him from behind. **_

_**"Don't leave me again Sasuke"**_

_**He felt her warm tears on his bear skin melt his cold heart.**_

_**"You've left me ones,you cant leave again...or or i'll---"**_

_**"hnf"**_

_**Sasuke famous words,once spoken again.**_

_**In swift motion he had her lying on a bench...just like last time he left.**_

_**But this time instead of walking away he just hovered over her.**_

_**With one quick kiss he looked down and smilled **_

_**Sakura feeling many emotions had no idea what to do.**_

_**________________________________________________**_

**sakura p.o.v.**

**"I heard there was a transfer student coming."**

**one girl whispered .**

**"I heard he was really cute!"**

**said the other red head girl.**

**"Do think he'll like me?" asked the 3rd girl.**

**Then what the what the 4th girl said played over and over in Sakura's head after the words flew through her ears.**

**"Well, lets put it this was he has the kind of eyes that when you look into them, Its like looking into and ocean, and his hair........ solid black ...like..like a raven"**

**The girls kept chatting on as Sakura passed by.**

**"Like a raven huh?"**

**"Sasuke, it has to be you."**

**"Hey,um Sakura can you come her a sec?"**

**An old familiar voice called from a distance.**

**"What is it Kakashi-sensei"**

**"Sakura come in here"**

**In the room stood Tsunade,Kakashi,Jiriya,and of course Naruto.**

**Sakura had a good idea what all this was about........the 'new kid'.**

**But instead she blurted out,**

**"Alright Naruto what did you do this time?"**

**Naruto did nothing but stare at the ground ,which was what he was doing before she came in.**

**"Sakura...." Kakashi began as Tsunade put her hands on Sakura's shoulders....hoping to comfort her with what future news she would be receiving.**

**"Its about the 'new kid'................its Uchiha Sasuke"**

**"I know", Replied Sakura in a calmed depressed voice.**

**This got Naruto's attention and he shot up his head to look at the pink haired girl.**

**"How?" **

**Asked Jiriya in a confused and curious voice.**

**"I figured it out..........Naruto wasn't blabbing about him.......the girls were all talking about him and reffering him to a 'raven'...........and most of all................"**

**Sakura said as a tear began to cradle in her eyes,**

**"I can feel him here"**

**"..............sakura-chan"**

**Naruto said in a sempathytic voice.**

**"Buts its ok cause I'll just talk to him like nothing ever happend"**

**"Sakura there is a problem..........it did happen and this is the most important reason for you being here right know"**

**Kakashi began**

**"Sakura you cant talk to him.......or even get close to him"**

**Finished off Jiriya in a cold way because he was realy mad about sasuke returning.**

**"Why..........",**

**Asked Sakura**

**"We can't tell you yet",**

**replied Tsunade**

**"Sakura i understand if you and naruto want to take a few days off--" began Kakashi.**

**"NO!"**

**Naruto leaped out of his seat!**

**"It's not fair for us......espcialy Sakura-chan."**

**"Naruto it's fine..........well just have to indure it."**

**Naruto let out a sigh and swung his arm around Sakura to comfort her....just like a older brother would do, as they walked to class.**

**Of coarse she was late to her first class and she worked her way to the back seat. **

**As she was lying her backpack down she heard a, **

**"hey,could you skoot over?"**

**Sakura looked at one side and she was all the way against the wall.**

**And to the other side........Uchiha Sasuke.**

**So just to piss him of for the rude comment she skooted towards him**

**"Thanks"**

**He said in surprisingly none sarcastic way**

**sakura looked at him in a puzzled way.......**

**"Does he even remember me? Why did he want me to skoot over? Argh!! So many quistions and I can't even ask one,heck I can't even get closer"**

_**sasuke p.o.v.**_

**"Hmf. Sakura you've changed so much"**

**Sasuke said to himself.**

**Before he knew it the class bell rang and he found that the whole class period he spent starring at her.**

**"Why...why her........why do i have to like her? grr!! I piss my self off so much"**


	2. new lovers

_**about the past**_

**  
(in sakura's mind)**

_sasuke never know his parents and was always raised by his brother uchiha itachi._

_itachi go involed w/ bad gang members and got in to some real debt._

_one day the mafia got tired of wait,so they one day got about 6 guys and rampages sasuke and_

_itachi's house._

_itachi told sasuke to run,so he did and he ran till he could run anymore._

_sasuke was about 13 or so._

_after that he lived w/ his uncle mandara uchiha._

_he attended school at the konoha high school._

_3 years later he learned that his beloved brother was not killed._

_mandara uchiha lied to sasuke so he would stay w. him and mandara could _

_keep the money given to sasuke from his parents will._

_sasuke new nothing about the money untill that day he found out about itachi._

_so in the middle of class one day sasuke decided to leave so mandara couldnt stop him._

_when sasuke leaft the class room "to get water" i knew somthing was up so i asked to go to._

_"why are you following me" he asked as soon as i opened the classrom door to leave._

_"i-i-im not" i blushed i as i said it_

_"what ever" _

_sasuke got a drink and walked into the bathroom_

_i pretended to go into the girls but just waited by the water fountin_

_sasuke peeped his head out and look carefully and made a run for the door._

_followed him to the doors and i yelled "STOP"_

_"grr what do you want"_

_"where are you going?"_

_"out why"_

_"well...since im pratically your girl friend now i should know when youre skipping school"_

_"its not just skipping if im not coming back'_

_"its itachi isnt it?"_

_"hnf...what do you know about all this?"_

_"not much.....not much at all but why would you leave me an--and naruto just to find someone why cant they fi--'_

_before she knew she was lying on the bench were people usually hung out and did homework_

_he hung of her for a sec and got realy close to kissing me and stuttered_

_"i....lo--- uh.............bye sakura"_

_and just as fast as he apeard above her he dissapered...._

_and know 1 year later.....................hes back_

___________________________________________________________________________

First class period was over and sakura jumped out of her saet and was head toward the locker

when she felt someone grab her arm.

Sakura turned around and it was sasuke uchiha

"sakura meet me at my house after school"

"i...........i cant i have........uhh..........stuff to do at home"

"no you dont your avoiding and i cant blame you i just dont know why,but plz its very important"

"huh...................*gulp*............ok"

"great"

"wait were do you live?"

"its at my uncles house..........he uhh moved so its abandoned"

"ohh.......ok"

sakura conted the minutes........no secounds till school was over

School was finally over and she rushed for the school doors leaving everything in her locker

'hey sakura!" narutos voice yelled

sakura turned her head but was still walking

"you wanna come have somthin to eat w/ me and hinata?"

"i cant i have to go right know"

"oh.....ok see ya"

sakura ran to the house located on the border of the suburb and the woods.

she ran in and saw sasuke all ready there in the kitchen.

"what was so important?"

"i just wanted to see you,sakura"

"i cant be here if its not important then i have to leave"

"but it is very important sakura we get closer last time i left an--"

"thats your fault i tried to stop you but you left anyways"

"i know and im here to make up for that know"

"what are you talking about"

"sasuke leaned in towords sakura and plased is and by her hip on the table she was leaning one"

sasukes eyes were know level w/ her and she just couldnt resist how hot she thought he looked.

he had a black hoodie w/ one white strip going down horizantly right by his left arm his hoodie was kinda tight on

him,unlike his pants which were fadded blue jeans w/ a small run in the knee and upper thigh.

sasuke could say the same sakura had a beautif black mini skirt w/ a hot pink top.

topped off w/ a beautif necalse..............but the reason why that particular peice of jewlary was so

special was because sasuke gave it to her when the first kissed about 2 years ago.

from the day he put it on her she never took it off

sasuke was getting closer and closer to sakuras face and that made her heart beat fast which caused her to breath realy hevy.

"that kinda turns me on sakura"

'huh........what?"

"ya know you kissing me like that"

"huh...but im no--"

sasuke pressed his lips hard against hers.

sakura started to kiss back.

sasuke slid his tounge into her mouth...only because sakura was inviting.

sakura rapped her arms around him and sasuke leaned onto her.

soon they were completly lying on the table.

sakura soon let backed of the kiss to take a break and then she stood up.

sasuke think that the moment was over started to walk towards the couch to turn on th t.v.

as soon as her sat down sakura clicked it off and sat in his lap almost.

they began their longing passionate kiss again.

this time sasuke decided to go a little farther.

they were lying down on the coach and sasuke removed his hoodie just to see what sakura would do.

as soon as he did sakura grabbed his shirt and pulled it off to.

sasuke then grabbed sakuras thigh and slowly slid up

sakura had now moved up from his mouth and was nibbling on his ear and started down his neck.

this realy turned sauke on and her removed his hand from her leg and removed her shirt.

then sakura unbuutoned sasuke's pants and he finished pulling them down.

sasuke then trough sakura down on the couch they were both only in under wear.

sasuke licked her stomache and slowly slid his tounge up

when he got about to her chest he slowly reached around and and did her bra.........but didnt remove it instead he just sat up

"sasuke what a matter?"

"should we be doing this?"

"what are you nervouse?"

"well i mean what.....what if.......well yeah i guess i just am'

then sakura stopped for a minute

what about kakashi and tsunade-sama they said i couldnt even talk to him much less have sex w/ him..........oh

well its to late know might as well keep going

they lasted for a while.

sakura decided to take a shower and then get dressed.

just a she was about to leave sasuke asked her to watch a movie w/ him

so she stayed and ate some popcorn but one movie led to another and sasuke had found a sleeping sakura on his lap

he grinned and caried her to the master bed which he was sleeping in

sakura woke up at usual time and all that day both of them acted like nothing happend that day 


	3. reunited

after sitting in awkwardness in all the classes w/ sasuke,sakura rushed out the door to avoid every one after the school bell ring.

right at the door of freedom she hear a voice call her name.

it was tsunade.

"oh crap....oh crap what am i going to say??"

she thought to her self as tsunade aproched her

"sakura you didnt talk to sasuke at all did you?"

"well he said hi to mean i-in class but t-thats it"

she was so nervouse......she hated lying to her sensei,but if she told her the truth then what would happen to her and sasuke?

tsunade asked her to step into her office.

she followed tsunade in to the small room in the back of the school.

there kakashi already was already waiting w/ naruto.

jiriya didnt want us to tell you guys yet but kakashi and i have its best if you knew.

"sasuke is trying to get a squed to kill his uncle together..........and were afraid he might become your best friends and con-"

"convince us to betray konaha?....sasuke would never do that!!"

sakura interupted

"but w/out skipping a beat kakashi spoke

"well,yeah sasuke wouldnt run away either"

"we think he might try to take down everything his uncle cared about........including the town"

tsunade began again

"and if he had someone like you two who know konoha inside and out........and someone EVERYONE trust would be very lethal and and very dangurous to the whole town"

kakashi finished

"so why did you let him back into this place huh?"

naruto asked

"because i have faith in sasuke"

kakshi returned

"if you trust HIM that much why wont you trust us to just to become friends w/ him again"

naruto asked again

"because i trust you..its just sasukeis very well 'suductive' and can make you belive anything"

kakashi returned once more

"please just lets us start over w/ him..........trust us.......trust him....."

sakura pleaded to tsunade

"sakura i already told yo--"

"ok......"

is what tsunade intrupted kakashi w/.

"ehe you...you realy mean it!?"

"yes naruto.........just be carefull.......and dont do anything stupid"

tsunade said in an almost regretful voice

"sakura................dont do anything stupid"

tsunade said after naruto had already left

"ok.........i wont"

sakura said in a very convincing voice

"i wont..........but the thing is i already have"

sakura said to herself

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"HEY!!! sasuke-teme!!!!"

naruto almost glumped the poor guy

"hey dobe"

sasuke said in a half aggervated and half joyfull way

to see his old time pal.

sakura not far behind came and said

"h-hey sasuke-kun"

sasuke grabbed her hand and kissed it

"hey sakura"

sasuke said in a very sexy voice

naruto gasped realy loud that made everyone look at him in a very confused way.

then he smirked, her started whispering over over abd over in sasuke's ear

"you like sakura-chan,you like sakura-chan"

saskue hit him to knock him back because naruto was invading sasuke "bubble"

"no sh** dobe!"

"OW!! TEME THAT FREAKIN HURT!!!.............huh!?"

but sasuke wasnt paying attention he was to busy kissing sakura.

"hey!! hey guys you know im still here right.............grr im gunna go get hinata-chan."

naruto said aggreveted that his friends were to busy to pay attention to him


	4. violated

_ello!! word from the author!!_

_hi thanx for veiwing and make sure to see other chapts. _

_I__ would just like to say a few things and then we can get to the _

_story. :)_

_First I've been trying to use spell check more often and using puncuation and capitalization more._

_And also so you know that these things are made during my free time when i get bored and have an idea....................in other words at 1:30 in the morning when i can't go to sleep._

_Another thing is that I am realyyy lazy. XD_

_I am also new to this fan-fic thingy sooo plz leave reveiws on how i could be better_

_Speaking of reveiws plz plz plz leave more I want to know what you think!!! _

_If I should keep doing this or am I wasting your time and mine by doing this._

_(wasting my time is kinda the point tho XD)_

_Oh and I overuse "XD" alot soo yeah........plz forgive me of those lol (haha see i didn't use it this time XD)..........ah crap. _

_Ok srry for a waste of time here's chapter 4!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day after the runion of the 3 friends, Sasuke Sakura and Naruto were walking home together.

Naruto's house was the closest to school,so they go rid of their 'dobe' fast.

While Sasuke and Sakura kept walking on,it wasn't long before some one had pulled their car over and started talking to the 2 who were obveously a couple.

It was Jeriya.

He was realy pissed that they were allowed to see each for the danger that the town was put in by doing this dating thing.

"hey are you guys heading home?"

Jeriya asked hidding his aggrevation under his normal voice

"y-yeah we are"

Sakura replied

"why what's it to you?"

sasuke said right after her.

"well i was just gunna do a few arrons then go out to eat and wanted to know if you guys wanted to tag along and then I could take you home."

"sasuke-kun I am hungry maybe we could go w/ him??"

"hnf.....yeha ok"

sasuke replied

"i only have 2 seats but sakura is small enough to squeaze in the middle"

The 2 hoped in to the truck and sakura sat in the middle

Sakura ,with out noticing,was leaning against sasuke almost.

Sakura finally realized the she was pushing him against the door but her arm touching his just felt so good,and she didn't want to,no she couldn't move.

Jeriya was aggrevated by this.

Sakura's knees were touching a cup holder that came out from the dash board right underneath the radio.

Jeriya's job was to protect the town at anycost so he decided what he had to do.

He reached for his drink and took a small sip and placed it back.

As he put it back he ran his fingers off the rim of his cup down the cup holder on to the chair and then he hit sakura's leg.

He slowly and gently moved his hand up her leg to her upper thigh.

He kept his and there and after a few minutes and squeazed just a little almost like he was massaging her leg moving higher and higher.

As he got right below her hip he slid his hand back and forth little by little.

Just before he was about to touch her krotch Saskue yelled,

"JERIYA!!"

in a demanding angry voice.

He imeditaly moved his hand like had done nothing inapropriate.

Sasuke knew that jeriya was looking for something to exple him for so he covered up his angry outburst

"....ehh........sonin sir.........can you.....uhh.....let me have a drink..........i am dying for a drink"

"grrr....umm yeah go ahead"

Their eyes met and and they kept the m there,staring each other down as saskue took his drink.

As sasuke sat back he rapped his arm around sakura's shoulder.

Sakura feeling violated and confused barried her head in to sasuke underarm.

About 10 minutes later Jeriya came to a sudden stop.

Sasuke got out of the car to return to his empty home.

"c'mon sakura lets go"

"oh no no no no i must take her home"

"its ok realy she over here all the time"

sasuke said back to jeriya

"oh no im the responable adult i must make sure everyone gets home safe"

"saskue-kun....."

sakura gave a concerned face because of what happen earlier

"Jeriya she has to come w/ me"

"srry kid i have to take her"

and he shut the truck door on sasuke

a couple minutes latter they were on the road and jeriya took a sudden turn

"this isnt the way to my house"

sakura told jeriya

"i know we arre going somewhere eles first"

"i'd realy like to go home know so i can go see saskue later"

"it'll only be a minute"

sakura gulped and just waited to see where he took her.

They arrived at an abandoned parking lot.

Jeriya rolled on top of sakura and whispered

"i didnt want it to come to this but if this is what i have to do then so be it"

"Sonin plz get off of me"

" sakura if you dont leave sasuke alone then....well lets just say this is a warning and the next....it wont be."

sakura screamed in fear as her teacher removed her clothing

"sakura mark these words cause next time will be worse sakura alot worse"  
sakura proceded to scream in fear and pain as her sensai molested her

After a while Jeriya pulled her pants up and fixed her bra and shirt  
Sakura was crying like crazy and they Jeriya told her they would sit there untill she stopped  
"Sakura if you tell anyone i will not kill you but do much worse"  
sakura immeditaly stopped crying and turned to him  
"i will kill your beloved sasuke in front of you letting you live all your life knowing that you caused his death"  
he said in a calm but creepy voice

he drove her home and as she got out he said this  
"so sakura are you dating sasuke still?"  
he asked like an ass  
sakura spit him his face and said  
"yes yes we are"  
and then she took off running home


	5. secrets

"ahhhh!!!"

Sakura had woken up in the middle of the night realizing it was all a dream.

"thank god.........."

sakura said in releved voce but then frowned as she stared at the covers.

During the dre- nightmare Jeriya kept reapting

"you dont know the real reason sasuke is here do you.........theve told you lies"

"what did this mean"

she thought to herself

"there is no way they would make such a big deal if they thought sasuke-kun was just gunna leave"

sakura went on the whole next day normaly.

"Luckly I avoided sasuke and jeriya all that day.......it would have been just way to awkward after last night"

All of a sudden while arriving at the school exit she felt arms rap around her waist and a a head nuzzle into shoulder that gave her chills,but in a good way that made her sigh and close her eyes.

"Sakura...........I missed you this weekend" ,warm lips said against her shoulder.

There was hardly anyone left at the school by now.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and puched her against the wall and began to passiontly kis her.

Sakura opened her lips to let his tounge slip in.

Then she slipped one leg at a time up to were sasuke was almost holding her.

Saskue barly slipped his hand under her shirt , she moaned and tightened her legs around her lover.

Sakura weaved her fingers through his hair as they were still kissing never letting go,not even for air.

Sasuke kept sliding his hand up aproching her breast.

He fiddled with her bra a little and then as soon as he started to reach in--

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THIS PLACE IS??"

Sasuke immeditly pulled his hand out of her shirt and stood up strait,and Sakura now standing by herself on the ground fixed her bra as they both fixed their eyes on tsunade.

Along with her was Naruto,who just got out of detention,kakashi,who is always the last to leave,and Sai the new kid,who was there getting all of his school stuff for the next morning,the day he started.

"WHAT THE HECK TEME?!?!!? when i said take good care of her this is not what i meant!!!"

"hnf" sasuke said as he turned his head trying to hide his blushing

But before he knew it the breath was knocked out of him

He looked up realizing that Tsunade had him to the wall by the throught

"Dont touch her uchiha......." tsunade said in a very serious and threating voice

As sakura ran to go aid him tsunade grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and dragged her to the office

Kakashi helped sasuke off the ground giggling

"What's your problem?" sasuke asked in a very annoyed voice

"nothing im just surprised that this is the first time we caught you two" Kakashi said in an amused tone

Sasuke brushed him self of and grinned at his teacher

As he walked by the new kid he stuck his arm and stopped sasuke.

"hmm what?" sasuke asked sai

"you to have alread have had it havent you"

"h-had what??" sasuke asked stuttering

"sex duhh"

"huh ehhh n-n-no w-why would you s-say that"

"they way you held her you must have done it with her before.....that plus your completely red...and studdering"

Sasuke felt kakashi put his hnad on his should

"Sasuke.......*sigh* everyone already knows" kakshi said in a somewhat sarcastic voice

"ehh what ever"

Sasuke nudged sai out of his way and continued out the door to his uncles abandoned home.


	6. love or lust? lemon

After the lecture from tsunade and being served 2 days detention they wee sent off.

Sakura followed him to his uncles place.

Once they got there they barley made it throught the door never letting go out each other lips once they got to the bed room sasuke through her on the bed.  
still issed he let go to move down her. her lifted her shirt and licked her stomache.  
she moaned almost silently He wanted more he slid his hand in her pants and then her under wear holding her.  
as he moved to her bra he began to enter a finger into her.  
she moaned louder this time.  
with the other hand he gently caressed her left breast.  
he than began issing her again.  
after a long kiss her moved his mouth to her bra.  
to began to nibble on the edge of the bra.  
he then lifted her bra taking in her whole breast in.  
he bagan sucking and entered another finger which made her moan louder.  
he toook out his hand and fixed her shirt.  
he began to suck on her stomache moving until he reached her pants.  
he then slid his tounge back and fourth right on the edge on her pants he slowly unbouttened her pants...he liked makeing her wait the more anticipation the more moans...the more moans the more fun he thought.  
he then started nibbling on her inner thigh.  
he outlined ther panties with his tounge making sure to lick every part of her leg.  
the he slid her panties down to her ankels with her pants.  
she moaned as she started to lick the surface of her.  
she parted her legs wide open inviting him in.  
he entered his tounge hitting everyspot that made her moan .  
he kept hitting this one spot over and over each time getting rougher.  
he then licked up all her liqueds and sat up.  
he removed her shirt completely following her pants.  
he stood there a minute staring at her nude body smiling and think how hott she was.  
he then remover his pant and boxers and finally entered her.  
he slowly went in taking it easy.  
she moaned realy loud this time he began to pump and then gently kissed he ron the lips.  
he began to get faster when he started to get bored he started to get rough and she made him slow it down a bit he pulled himself out and she sat up and kissed him pasionitly .  
she then moved down him and started licking the seman off him.  
she began sucking on him making him moan this time.  
she let go sand said "my turn"  
in a perverted voice after playing with him for a moment or 2 sakura got backed dressed and went back to her home "sakura,why dont you just stay here" sasuke asked "cause tsunade~sama might come and check on me in the morning."  
"aannndd" sasuke said...not getting her point "and didnt you see how pissed she was when she saw me kissing you what do think she would do if she knew i spent the night at your house."  
"hnf....whatever...she should let us be together.......why does it matter"sasuke said to himself as he clicked on the t.v."  
sakura looked at the ground and silently said "i wish i knew"  
sakura opened the door to see a naruto sai and kakshi sitting on the steps to the door.  
"what the hell are you guys doing here!?!?!?!"  
"listening to you guys" kakashi responded "talking about what?" sakura asked about that time sasuke came out to see what was happeing "oh not talking"naruto said giggling. the whole time "what are you talking about"sasuke asked "mating!" sai responded "aw shit" sasuke said in an embaressased voice as he walked into the house "i hope you dont mind that i took some note for jeriya for the 3rd book of ich ich paradise do you?"  
kakashi asked 


End file.
